Story of Evil
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: Long ago in a distant land, a young princess ruled over a kingdom of inhumanity. After being rejected by her first love she declares war on the rivaling lands but in return is challenged by her own kingdom.
1. Daughter of Evil

**Author's Note:** Finally I am to the last of this series that I am going to work on. Daughter of Evil is based off of the song of the same name, written and made by Mothy, this story is based off the sin Pride. However with this story I am going to keep writing based on the songs that proceeded off of it such as Servant of Evil, Message of Regret, and last off, Daughter of White. I chose not to write Prince of blue or Daughter of Green since they were fan made and not made by Mothy. The translations I went by for the story are different from what some people have read, but I chose these because I felt they told the story better then the other translations.

In this story the main character is my blood elf warlock Rinzee, along with some other characters you might notice if you've been reading my story-in-progress "The Catch". While this story is shorter then the others, (I'm not sure why, the song it was written on is nearly the same length as the others.) it is one in the continuing series I'll be writing on. Please enjoy my take on Mothy's "Daughter of Evil". ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of Evil<strong>

"_**Long long time ago in some place was the kingdom of treacherous humanity"**_

The lands of the kingdom were wrought with depression. The people were poor, not even enough money to move from the lands. Many were becoming homeless and others were unable to make ends meet. Farmlands were lacking, unable to obtain the nutrients they needed to make healthy crops. Most of the time crops could not grow at all from the soil being sucked off it's worthiness.

"_**And there reign in apex was the princess of age fifteen."**_

However to Rinzee Firewing, princess of the depleting land, everything was going according to plan. While in the years of elves she was young, in human years she looked to be about fifteen years. The young princess had everything she could ever want, she got whatever she wanted. She ruled the kingdom with her own desires, her own gains. She seemed to always turn a blind eye to the plight her people were in.

"_**Gorgeous, luxurious furniture, the servant who had quite similar face, name of beloved Hawkstrider was Josephine. Everything was all hers."**_

Rinzee stood as she made her way from the window she sat at, walking down the halls of her luxurious castle. Her rust colored hair was normally short to begin with, and thus she left it so, of course that didn't mean she didn't adorn it with fancy clips or hair ornaments. She sat down on a soft couch made of the finest silk, holding her hand out as it was taken quickly by a young woman dressed in maid's clothing.

The elf looked similar to the princess, her hair however was slightly longer, blonde, and perhaps her chest was a little larger. She was beautiful compared to the princess, however she would be nothing more then the royal elf's servant.

"_**If the money lacks, squeeze out from the foolish raff."**_

"How are the funds this week?" The princess spoke as she looked down at her cup of Mageroyal Tea. The accountant of the kingdom was brought into the room, a Forsaken fellow who wore a worn suit and had a mess of green hair on his head. He wore a pair of goggles that seemed to adjust themselves to the light inside the room.

"We're receiving a lower amount of income this week your Highness, funds are lacking because the people are unable to pay their taxes." The undead spoke, looking up from his scroll.

"I see... Have the guards make their way through the city and collect the money that is owed." Rinzee smirked as she took a sip of her tea, the blonde haired servant refilling the cup as needed.

"_**As for the people who oppose me? Clean up."**_

"Your Highness, the people have nothing left to give, what if they refuse?"

"Remove them from existence."

"_**Evil flower, blooms dainty with vivid coloration. As for pitiful weeds around, oh became nutrient and now decaying off."**_

"Now, remove your rotting corpse from my presence." The princess took her free hand, shooing the accountant off as she took the last sip of her tea. She stood, tossing the cup to the side where the servant quickly caught it. With quick strides she made her way to the other window across the room, looking down at the rundown building of the surrounding city. A light smirk formed across her lips, she turning herself to look at the wonderful state her own abode was in.

"_**The tyrant princess's love was a man of blue on the other side of the sea."**_

Across the sea where Princess Rinzee ruled was a man that had captured her heart without even knowing it. This man was oddly enough a troll, a young one with soft blue skin and fiery red hair that was long, braided back behind his head loosely and went by the name Dabolo. He was a young trade prince among the goblins, which meant he was a rich lad and he had caught the eye of the princess when he had come to the nearby land on business.

"_**However, as for him the neighboring country's woman of green was the love at first sight."**_

The trade prince's trip however didn't bring him to the princess, but rather another elf of the neighboring country. This woman was simply a villager of her country, most of the people were rangers and wore green armor, thus they had gained the nickname "Country of Green". While she was simple, she had beautiful black hair, deep green eyes and on her head she wore a green and gold headband. She was known to the people as Saldorin. The "Man of Blue" had met her during a trade meeting with the local merchant guild, and fell instantly in love with the long eared beauty.

"_**The princess mad with envy, one day calls up the minister and said in a quiet voice..."**_

The sounds of crashes and screams filled the princess's room as she threw a fit. She threw her belongings across the wall, the covers of her bed thrown about in her fit. She finally stood, screaming at the top of her lungs for the minister of the kingdom to be brought to her. The servants knew well to not make the princess wait, and within the hour the minister was brought to her chambers. Once he was brought in he was greeted with the wrecked scene of Princess Firewing's room, the princess herself glaring out the window with her back to everyone else.

"A-Ah, yes Your Highness, what is it that you wish of me?" The minister asked, bowing low to her as he kept his head lowered. Rinzee continued to stare out the window as she spoke, her voice low as the words came from her mouth.

"_**'Ruin the country of green.'"**_

"Er … your Highness, are you certain?"

She remained silent, and with that the minister nodded, slowly exiting the room.

"_**Numerous houses burned down, numerous lives were going out. Grief of the suffering people does not reach the princess."**_

As the princess had ordered, the kingdom quickly went to war with the country of green. While the princess's kingdom was run down from her sucking it dry, her army was the finest of the land. All of the security was placed around her, while the kingdom it's self was left nearly defenseless. The country of green was quickly mowed down, buildings burnt, lives quickly ended. Even with their best defenses, they couldn't keep themselves above the princess's army.

Saldorin managed to escape the village she lived in, taking refuge in the nearby woods. She wasn't really skilled in anything so there wasn't much she could do to fight back. She could only watch as her country was torn apart by the princess's army. She quickly turned, no longer being able to stand the sight of the war and ran through the woods, only to be stopped as a cloaked figure reached out, grabbing her by the arm.

"_**Evil flower, blooms dainty in maniacal coloration. Although it is a very beautiful flower, oh there are too many thorns, it can't be touched."**_

Princess Rinzee watching out her window with a smile as her armies marched off to war, she taking in the delight of a delectable chocolate dessert while she was given the view. Each bite she took she watched until the last of her armies were departed. She smiled innocently as she thought of the destruction her armies would bring, and knew for a matter of fact that the girl of green would not cause her trouble any longer.

"_**In order to defeat the evil princess, people finally stand up. Leading a crowd no more then a bevy of birds was a lady swordsman of red armor."**_

"We will not take this anymore! The princess has had long enough to change her ways and she still continues to keep the people under her thumb. If you wish to see our land changed, our people once again live lively and prosper, join me in this rebellion!" Among the crowd of people, standing on top of a box on an elevated surface, stood an elven woman that wore armor of red. She addressed the ever growing crowd of people, rallying them for rebellion, handing weapons to those that had none.

"_**The anger that had piled and piled now wrapped up the whole country."**_

"The time is now! We must strike while her armies are weakened!" The woman called out again, her speech answered with the cheers and shouts of the gathering army of their own. It wasn't just those of the kingdom themselves that made up the army, but survivors of the country of green also lend their arms to the kingdom. Devastated by the leveling of the country of green, Dabolo also gave aid, sending soldiers from across the sea along with himself.

"_**Worn from long war, the soldiers were not an enemy at all."**_

"ATTACK!" Pointing with sword in hand, the elven woman lead the charge to the palace. Little resistance was given for the armies that had returned from war were already weakened from the long battle. They were easily brought down, the smaller army of the downtrodden kingdom pushing their way through the useless waves of defenses the castle seemed to have. They reached the door of the large building, using battering rams, pounding on the doors as they tried to force their way in.

"_**Finally the court was surrounded and the servants too ran away. Lovely dainty princess finally was caught."**_

Finally the door was forced open. The army made their way inside, the elven woman in crimson armor leading the charge. They rushed through the castle till at last they came to the princess's parlor. They threw the door open, coming face to face with an empty room. The princess sat in her chair, hands in her lap as she looked upon them as they entered. The woman in red slowly made her way up to her, scowling as she quickly held her sword at her.

"Princess Rinzee Firewing, surrender now. Your armies have been defeated, your defenses have fallen. You have no where to go." The elven swordsman kept her sword pointed at her as she spoke, the princess only lifting her head to glance at her. Rinzee stood, hands in front of her in her lap as she walked. She knew when she was outnumbered, she came face to face with the woman in red. Almost anyway, due to her youth, she stood shorter but still looked intimidating.

"_**Evil flower, blooms dainty in doleful coloration. Paradise for her oh collapsing, brittle but fleeting."**_

Continuing to hold her silence, the princess stared back, hands reaching out to grab her before she smacked them away. Only for a moment was the crowd stunned, then quickly they grabbed her more forcefully, holding her well enough to get the shackles around her wrists behind her back. With smiles and cheers she was lead off, out of the castle and to the dungeons where she would await her sentencing.

_**Long long time ago in some place was the kingdom of treacherous inhumanity and there reign in apex had been the princess of age fifteen."**_

The once beautiful castle Firewing was now run down, worn with the scars of war. The once lovely courtyard was destroyed by reckless movement of the kingdom's people. Broken statues crumbled, doors hung off their hinges, the great palace looked exactly like the buildings of the people that surrounded it. At last the reign of the evil princess had come to an end.

"_**The time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon, the time when the bell of the church sounds. The person who was called the princess, what thought does she have alone in prison?"**_

Silently she sat in her cell in the dungeon, looking out through the bars at the moon in the sky. Within hours she would be executed in front of the kingdom she used to rule. All the people she had stepped on, the people she had hurt. It was finally starting to hit her at once. She frowned as her attention turned to a small spider web within the corner of her cell, she watched as a moth fluttered helplessly within the web of the spider as the insect drew closer to it's prey.

"_**Finally the time arrives, the bell which announces the end rings. Not giving any eyes to the populace, -she- said this."**_

Once it was quarter to three she was brought to the guillotine, her hands remained behind her back as her head was lowered into the place holder. Locked in place, her eyes remained down at the ground in front of her, not giving the crowd a look. Within the gathering was the elven woman who had led the assault on her, the trade prince Dabolo along with the survivors of the country of green and the people of the kingdom themselves. Among the crowd was a person in a dark cloak, watching from behind the people.

"Any last words?" The executioner looked down at the princess, who's eyes still remained down at the ground in front of her.

"_**Oh, time for the snack."**_

With those last words the executioner reached up, pulling the rope to release to guillotine. With a quick, clean cut, the princess's head fell from her body and into the waiting basket below.

"_**Evil flower, scatters dainty in vivid coloration. The people of latter-day talk of her as such, oh she was truly the daughter of evil."**_


	2. Servant of Evil

**Author's Note: **The next part of the Story of Evil series, this time it is based off of Mothy's "Servant of Evil", the story from the point of view of the servant of the evil princess. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Servant of Evil<strong>

"_**You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful sisters."**_

The day started out like any other. The morning began with waking the princess from her slumber, bringing her her favorite breakfast of sweet cakes and a fruit. She would help the princess get dressed in her royal gown afterwords, fixing her hair just the way she liked it. Once she was satisfied with the results she would then go to her window and have her cup of Mageroyal tea.

Doremi would bring the tea pot to her sister, filling the dainty cup with the sweet tea she loved so much. Once she was done she would place the teapot down on the tray on the table and stood at her sister's side, hands in front of her lap as she stood obediently. She was only a year older then her sister, their faces looked so similar and the only differences were her blonde hair and slightly larger chest. If it wasn't fore those small differences, they could have been twins.

"_**If it is to protect you, I will even become evil."**_

Watching her sister from her side, Doremi kept silent. Rinzee smirked as she looked out at the populace, going on about how her castle looked the best out of all of the kingdom. Her sister only smiled, nodding in agreement with her. Even if she was just her servant, Doremi cared deeply for her sister, no matter how she acted, no matter how she was.

"_**We were born under high expectations, the bells of the church blessed us."**_

Long before the two were brought into the life of royalty, they were normal children. Born to a loving couple of elves, their mother was a highly skilled mage, while their father was a skilled paladin. From such esteemed parents, their skills were expected to be just as great. As they grew, Rinzee was showing great strides in developing her skills in the arcane magics, while Doremi took after her father in following strongly in the ways of the Light. The two sisters were showing much potential in both their fields.

"_**For selfish adults' reasons our futures were ripped in two."**_

When the two girls were of the right age, they were sent off to learn from the best resources the kingdom could offer. There was talk among the leaders, they saw to potential in Rinzee and in return the two sisters were torn from one another. Rinzee was taken away to a disclosed location while Doremi was to face the same fate. The two didn't see each other again until much later in their lives, when her younger sister had been made princess of the land, and herself the new servant.

"_**Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you so just be there smiling and laughing."**_

When the two sisters had been reunited, Doremi noticed a great change in her sister. She had become mean spirited, cared only for herself and not the kingdom she ruled. The older sister did not remember this attitude from her younger days spent with her, but none the less she loved her younger sister dearly, and would do what it took to keep her happy.

"_**You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful sisters. If it's to protect you, I will even become evil."**_

Doremi stood by, watching over her sister as she ruled the kingdom in her own way. She made no notion to change her, made no advance to give suggestion. She watched as the city around them crumbled, the people's cries for help. She could do nothing, would do nothing. The kingdom and it's fate belonged to her sister, and her sister alone.

"_**When I visited the neighboring country I happened to see a green girl walking in the city."**_

The servant was sent to the neighboring country in order to obtain more good that the princess liked. Doremi smiled as she made her way through the city, within her arms she carried a bag of various sweets and teas her sister so adored. She stopped however when she saw couple she had noticed before. A tall lean troll with braided fiery red hair walked along side a young elf. She wore a green dress, had black hair that went down to her shoulders and atop her head she had a cute green and gold headband.

She smiled at the two, then suddenly frowned when she realized she noticed that the troll was the one known as Dabolo, a trade prince from the land across the sea. She remembered her sister going on about how she wished to know this man, how even if he was a troll, she had fallen madly in love with him. Doremi lowered her head down into the bag, then back to the female elf as she smiled happily up at the troll.

"_**With her kind voice and smiling face, I knew she was wonderful at first sight."**_

She didn't know the elf herself, but she looked very nice, and she was so happy with Dabolo, it made her smile and her heart swell that they were happy. However at the back of her mind she continued to think of her sister, how her reaction would be once she found out Dabolo had no interest in her. She found herself staring, suddenly though she tripped forward. Doremi fell forward, only to be caught by a slender hand.

"Are you alright? Do be careful! These cobblestone paths can be dangerous!" The elf in the green dress smiled as she held her hand, helping her stand. Doremi smiled, blushing lightly as she bowed her head.

"T-Thank you, I would have dropped all my goods if you didn't catch me." She replied, gathering the bag closer to her chest as she looked down into it. She smiled to her before returning to Dabolo's side, leaving the servant to smile brightly at the kindness she was shown.

"_**But if the princess wishes that girl removed, I will answer that."**_

Frowning as she stood outside her sister's room, listening to the screams of anger that erupted from it. Servants rushed from the area, hot intent on retrieving the minister the princess was screaming for. The meek man entered the room after a moment of silence. Once he left Rinzee called for her faithful servant, screaming Doremi's name in a high pitched tone.

"Yes, your Highness?" She bowed low, hands in her lap as she kept her head down.

"Make sure that girl doesn't make it out alive." Rinzee sneered as she stared out the window, her grip on the arms of her chair tightening as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her sister lifted her head, watching with a frown as the tear from her cheek hit the clenched hand. With that she lifted herself to stand upright, looking at her with a determined expression.

"As you wish, my princess."

"_**I wonder why my tears won't stop..."**_

Holding her dress up so she could run through the woods, the young elven girl rushed through the trees, frowning as she left behind the sounds of war that were falling upon her country. She stopped to catch her breath, turning to look back as she watched the fires raise into the air. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned, quickly rushing away once more but was stopped once she felt a hand grip at her wrist and pull her back. She turned, looking to see a cloaked figure holding onto her as she tried yanking her wrist away from them.

"Let me go please!" The elf cried out, the cloaked figure keeping their grip tight on her.

"I am so sorry … please forgive me." The cloaked figure spoke in a soft, nearly quiet voice before pulling out a dagger from the folds of the cloth around them. The elven girl looked at her with wide eyes full of fear, the cloaked figure turning their head away before they brought the dagger down repeatedly, stabbing the girl deep in her chest.

Letting go of her wrist, the hood of the cloak fell, showing the tear filled eyes of Doremi as blood ran down her face. She looked down at her hands, they shaking from the adrenaline but the thoughts rushing through her head canceled out any other feelings of regret. Her sister would be happy and that was all that mattered.

"_**You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided lovely sisters."**_

The kingdom was at war with the country of green, and yet that did not bother the princess. She still spent every day as if it was normal, while on the other hand Doremi was feeling a little uneasy. While the princess was happy for the moment, the servant worked on something, keeping to herself when she wasn't at the princess's side.

"_**'Today's snack is brioche.' You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent."**_

Smiling brightly, Doremi brought a tray with the princess's snack. She set the tray down as Rinzee looked on with sparkling eyes, clapping her hands together as she laughed with excitement.

"Thank you! You always make brioche so well, I look forward to these all the time." Rinzee smiled, looking up at her sister as she spoke. Doremi grinned, happy with her sister's satisfaction in her cooking.

"_**Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us."**_

Days had passed, Doremi stared out the window at the oncoming sounds of people yelling and cheering. She knew this day was going to come soon enough, the people of the kingdom revolting against her sister's rule. She cringed, looking back at her sister who had not yet noticed the commotion going on outside her castle. Doremi had been preparing for this day though, it was the only secrets she kept from her sister.

"_**Even if we so rightly deserve this, despite that, I will defy them."**_

"What's going on out there?" Rinzee finally took notice of the sounds within the city, standing up to come to the window. Doremi stared out it still, her eyes narrowing before she turned, stopping her sister from seeing the mob chanting and calling out as they marched past the well worn soldiers from war. Once she was stopped, the princess looked to her servant, trying to peer over her shoulder before she began hearing the message more clearly that the crowd was chanting.

"_Down with the princess! Freedom at last!"_ The words rung in both the sister's ears. Doremi lowered her head before she placed both her hands on her sister's shoulders, then released her, reaching up and tugging on the top of her hair, pulling off the blonde wig that was on her head and reviled the same rust colored hair her younger sister had.

"_**'Here, I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we are sisters, no one will notice.'"**_

Rinzee stared in disbelief as her sister began to undress out of her servant's dress. Her chest was bound with tightened cloth strips, making the appearance of a smaller chest size. Her sister had dyed her hair the same color as hers, even cut it short so she looked exactly like her. Soon she was handed the servant's dress along with the blonde wig. Doremi smiled, slipping on a similar dress of the princess and closed her eyes in a look of happiness.

"W-What are you doing?" Rinzee looked down at the clothing in her arms, then blinked as her sister fixed her hair, placing the wig on her head.

"Wear my clothes and escape from here as fast as you can." She said with a smile, helping her out of her dress and into the servant dress. Once she was dressed, Doremi placed a cloak around her, pushing her towards the doorway.

"D-Doremi! They'll figure it out!" The princess cried after her, coming to a stop once her sister turned her around once the sound of the doors being pounded down were heard.

"It's okay, we're sisters, no one will know the difference." She spoke with that smile still, holding her sister's hands between them and pressing her forehead against her own. "Go now before they get here."

"_**I am a princess, you are a fugitive. Destiny divided sad sisters. If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood in my veins."**_

With that the princess was shoved through the door once the slam of the court doors being forced open were heard. She rushed out, ducking into a doorway as the crowd of people rushed past her and into her parlor. Rinzee peaked around the corner, watching as they manhandled her sister, holding her down after she had scoffed at them and smacked their hands away. As the group placed her hands in shackles behind her back, Doremi gave a secretive smile to her sister before she was dragged away.

With the sight of her sister being taken, Rinzee's eyes widened as they quickly filled with tears.

"_**A long time go in a certain place, evil people lived in a kingdom. And there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling."**_

Once the room had been cleared and no one was left, Rinzee left the doorway she hid in, stepping out and looking over the destruction that was left over. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stepped over the rubble of broken decorations. She was still in shock, unsure of what had just happened. She only knew that her servant … no … her _sister _was gone, and it was her fault. A wave of sadness swept over her and she knelt to the ground, sobbing into her hands.

"_**Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you. So just be there smiling and laughing."**_

The next day Rinzee wandered the streets of the town, stopping once she saw a crowd gathered around the square. Quickly she shoved her way through it, pulling the cloak close around her as she blended in with the crowd. Lifting her head, she was greeted with the sight of her sister within the guillotine. Her eyes widened, watching as the executioner let her give her final words. Doremi lifted her head for just a moment, smiling as she looked at Rinzee within the crowd before giving an arrogant response.

With a silent yell, Rinzee reached out as the rope was pulled, unlocking the large blade and letting it fall to sever the _princess's _head from her body.

"_**You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful sisters. If it's to protect you, I will even become evil."**_

Falling to her knees Rinzee sobbed into her hands once more, the crowd looking down at her for only a moment before starting to disperse. Group by group they left while volunteers began to clean up the body, gathering the remains. She was soon left on her own, still sobbing into her hands. Her sister was gone, protecting her from something she caused. She would regret her actions for the rest of her days, her sister had giving her life for her, the sister that loved her so much.

"_**If I could be reborn, at that time, I'd like to play with you again..."**_


End file.
